Go and Catch A Falling Star
by hroyalmajesty
Summary: Because everybody needs a time travel HPfic. Where Harry tries to fix the rotten state of Denmark, travels through time, raises Tom Riddle Jr. and conceivably saves the day. Fem!Harry MOD!Harry
1. Prologue

_Go and catch a falling star,_

_Get a child with a mandrake root,_

_Tell me where all past years are_

_Or who cleft the devil's foot._

-John Donne

Grimmauld Place. London. December 2003.

After drawing carefully drawing the circle from Death's own grimoire with the appropriate runes, Harry placed Winky in the middle. He asked her one last time, "Are you sure Winky?"

Winky nodded and stared at him determinedly.

Harry knew that upon activating the circle and sacrificing Winky, he was effectively taking a one-way trip to the past. The Master of the Deathly Hallows was a lot of things; however, time traveling seemed to be a little beyond the abilities that Death was willing to give him at the moment. Harry hoped that by traveling to the past, Harry would be able to prevent Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, from turning out the way he did—angry megalomaniac hell bent on killing every muggle and muggleborn.

While Harry did not agree with Voldemort's method's, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.'s original

precepts with the Knights of Walpurgis was sound. The ministry slowly banned tenets of magic to cater to the muggleborn populations. Until Neville Longbottom explained it to him, Harry was not aware that Halloween replaced Samhain, or that Christmas replaced Yule. Voldemort seemed in the right for instituting the conservation of magic and all the traditions that accompany it. Voldemort and Harry's muggle upbringing certainly made them more cognizant of their Wizarding Heritage.

Harry knew that he needed to meet up with Merope before she gave birth to the little dark lord. Perhaps Harry can marry her, and raise Voldemort as his son. That will probably give Tom Riddle Jr. more protection that just posing as Tom's older cousin and adopting him. Harry doubted that Merope's beauty would entice him. Harry remembered the memory that Dumbledore showed him, and how the matron thought that Merope was no great beauty, but others would see the merit of aligning themselves with the last descendants of Slytherin—no matter how poor they might be. If Merope did pass away before Harry could get to her, Harry will need to go ahead with the second plan.

Regardless, Harry prepared for this trip as much as he possibly could. He arranged his will in Gringotts. He accepted the blood adoption as Sirius legacy, this effectively turned him into a pureblood. He restored Andromeda and Nymphadora into the Black family. He set aside a vault for Teddy Lupin, to make sure that Teddy will always be taken care of and that his godson could live a life of reasonable comfort is Teddy decides that he does not want to work. Harry picked up a four-compartment trunk, and separated all the artifacts, galleons, potions, and books into each section. Harry wanted to pose as a wealthy and influential pureblood—having the means to do so will make his life easier.

Harry may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but even he realized that galleons make the Ministry go round. If it can pave the way the way for Lucius Malfoy, it can certainly help with the many plans he hoped to enact.

The Order of the Phoenix with their trump card Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Undersirable Number One, the Chosen One, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Heir to the House of Potter, the presumptive Heir of Slytherin and Master of Death won the war. However, the cost was too great.

Harry personally lost his parents, dogfather Sirius, Remus Lupin, his childhood innocence, and later a piece of himself too. Horcrux or no, that piece of Voldemort became a piece of Harry's, and Harry discovered that he has a possessive streak a mile long. Maybe Voldemort rubbed off him more than he thought.

Too many lives were lost on both sides, and after everything was said and done, Harry could not muster the interest to pursue a relationship with Ginny Weasley. He did not want to marry her, have a house with a white picket fence, 2.5 children and work as an auror. With Harry's position as the Wizarding World's Savior, he realized that many around him wanted to use him as leverage to push their respective agendas—Kingsley Shacklebolt wanted to be the new Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger wanted him to push for Muggleborn rights, and Ron Weasley wanted him to use his fame to improve the Weasley's lot in life.

Harry changed.

Upon the conclusion of the war, Harry Potter decided to step away from everything expected of him and just discover who is "Just Harry." Harry took his A levels, studied at Christ College in the University of Cambridge, and studied Psychology. Harry then had a better understanding of the manipulations of one Albus Dumbledore. He learned that Dumbledore actually groomed him into having a savior complex, latching on to the first people who showed him even a scrap of kindness and even manipulated events so that Harry would continue to make greater and greater sacrifices at cost of himself.

Dumbledore was a good man, but a flawed one nonetheless. Dumbledore did not have the right to play on Severus Snape's love for his mother. Dumbledore did not have the right to leave Sirius to rot in Azkaban. Dumbledore did not have the right to place him with the Dursleys for a "normal childhood". Harry could made an extended list of all the things that Dumbledore should not have done; however, that would just be a waste of his precious energy.

Instead, Harry chose to focus on the task at hand.

With Winky's sacrifice during Winter Solstice, Harry calculates that he should be able to go back to the year of Tom Riddle's birth (c.1926) and save little Tom from a life in Wool's Orphanage. Anything on his person will come with him. Once he is in the past, Gringotts will declare him deceased. The ritual, with Winky's sacrifice, will enable Harry to take up whatever new persona time decrees.

Stepping into the circle, Harry stuffs the invisibility cloak on the moleskin pouch on his neck, secures the Resurrection Stone on his ring, and slid the Elder Wand on his Wand Holster, next to his Holly and Phoenix wand. He fiddles with the shrunk trunk in his robes, making sure that they are appropriate for the period. He hands a jeweled Goblin made dagger to Winky, and the elf nods at his solemly.

Winky, the sweet old thing that she is, plunges the dagger to her chest. A beam of light appears in the circle, and Harry disappears.

* * *

London. June 1931.

Harry groaned. He felt like he had the mother of all hangovers. It certainly did not help that he was hearing a cacophony of voices.

"Do you think she's all right?"

"Sir, I believe that we can hold off a better assessment once she is awake."

Harry hastily made sure that everything was on his person.

Trunk, check.

Ring, check.

Cloak, check.

Wand, check.

Breasts, check.

Breasts? He was a male dammit. He should not be in possession of any feminine bits.

Harry shrieked in surprise. The noise called the attention of both males in the room.

"Madame, I am Doctor Peterson, are you quite all right?" The doctor asked her kindly.

Harry blinked at him before slowly nodding. Harry realized that he was in a hospital bed of sorts, and a sheet was haphazardly draped on him. Harry clenched the sheets.

"You've been quite out of it for the past few days now," Dr. Peterson stated as he checked her over.

"My client, Madame, brought you to me after his carriage hit you." He continued to explain, waving his client over.

His "client" walked over.

Clearing his throat, the man said, "My sincerest apologies, my Lady."

Harry stared. And stared. And screamed.

The git who ran him over was apparently none other than Tom Riddle Sr.

After conversing with Doctor Peterson, Harry learned a few things.

Firstly, there is no doubt that Harry is now a female. He is now a she—with breasts and other female parts. Harry wonders if this was the result of the ritual. Since Harry sacrificed Winky, a female elf, Harry's new identity is now a female. This could have been avoided if Harry used a male elf, but the ritual stated that the sacrifice must be willing—and with Dobby and Kreacher dead, Harry was in a position that significantly lacked elves that could have served as willing sacrifices.

Secondly, Harry had to scrap the plan on marrying Merope Gaunt or posing as Tom Riddle's father. A female posing as someone's father seemed most foolhardy, and Harry laughed at the thought. Harry will need an entirely new plan of action. Perhaps Harry shall include Tom Riddle Sr. in said endevour. After all, the man did run him over of all things.

Thirdly, Harry arrived on summer solstice 1915. This means that Merope Gaunt was quite dead. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. is likely at Wool's Orphanage, and while the ritual worked, it was off a few years. Tom Riddle Jr. would be 5 years old at the moment. This would be, if Harry remembered childhood psychology correctly, the age where one shaped impressions that could be properly or improperly reinforced.

This body, Harry learned, belonged to Lady Helena Peverell.

Helena Peverell is a descendant of Cadmus Peverell, the original owner of the Resurrection Stone. Interestingly, Lady Helena Peverell did not study in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was educated in the Americas at the Salem Institute. This did not prevent her from pursuing a higher level of education—apparently this body also previously studied at the University of Cambridge. However, Lady Helena Peverell belonged to the college open for women, Lady Margaret Hall. Helena's father, a liberal and jolly chap, apparently believed that it was the appropriate place to find a husband to represent the family in the muggle House of Lords while Helena took over her father's duties at Wizengamont.

Apparently, Lady Helena Peverell finished visiting her recently deceased parents graves when Tom Riddle Sr. ran over her. Lovely.

Perhaps she can use this to her advantage.

Decisions. Decisions.

Should she use a love potion on Tom Riddle Sr?

No, Harry decided that would only backfire later. With his history with Merope Gaunt, he would unlikely be welcoming to witches, wizards or the magical world. Additionally, potions was not Harry's forte. Harry did not want to use the Imperius Curse on Tom Riddle Sr. but it would be more economical.

The poor muggle would be subjected to an unforgiveable due to Harry's shortcomings. Being frugal is not a crime, thank you very much. There is no need to spend more than necessary, not that Harry had to be concerned with his budget.

Oh well, it would be for "the Greater Good" as Dumbledore called it. After all, it doesn't hurt to take a page out of Albus too many middle names Dumbledore credo "For the Greater Good." Jeremy Bentham would be quite proud with how Dumbledore popularized the phrase, even if it is just in the Wizarding world.

Harry strengthened her resolve and cleared her throat,

"Thank you sir, but I am afraid that we have not been introduced," she looked at Tom Riddle Sr. rather pointedly once the Doctor left.

He blushed, "Ah, Tom Riddle."

"Helena Peverell, Lady of House Peverell," Harry introduces herself. She raised her hand at him. Tom Riddle Sr. took her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on top of her knuckles. Say what you will about Tom Riddle, he may be a muggle but at least he is a well-bred and an attractive one.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he tells her.

She mentally thanked Death! Trust Death to give her a nice body. Helena Peverell possessed long dark hair, emerald coloured eyes, and aristocratic features. Her face was perfectly symmetrical, and if she did not know any better, she would accuse it of having seen a surgeon. Americans loved that sort of thing, she thought bemusedly.

Harry smirks at him.

"_Imperius_," she intoned. "You will marry me, introduce me to your parents as your new wife, and permit me to raise Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. from Wool's Orphanage as my own son."

_Let the games begin_, Harry thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to those who reviewed and who followed this story. I am a little overwhelmed with all the support. Constructive criticism, thoughts and ideas are always welcome :)

* * *

"_The strong do what they can, the weak suffer what they must." _

\- Thucydides

In a system where the struggle for power was perpetual, statesmen thought and acted in terms of interest defined as power. And when speaking of power, power was defined as the ability to influence and control the actions of other men. Power is the ability to get the outcomes that one wants. Power can come in many shapes and forms—economic, financial, territorial, military, diplomatic, cultural, political and even historical—however, acquisition must be seen in terms on how these serve to contribute to one's power.

Helena Pevrell was a powerful individual. Her knowledge of the future gave her immense power of foresight, one that would serve to help her as she anticipates various pieces on a chessboard. Her position in society as Lady Peverell gave her the clout and prestige to speak at a political level (in both the Wizengamot and in the House of Lords with her husband Tom Riddle as her mouthpiece). Her wealth cemented her position and enables her to fiscally fund her ventures and other forays.

Helena Peverell, the new Lady of Riddle Manor, was experiencing a terrific day.

After speaking with the Goblins, Helena learned that she possessed an older vault. After depositing her galleons and artifacts, Vault 13 looked considerably less empty.

Helena, after a blood test, was able to claim another title: Lady Slytherin.

As Lady Peverell and Lady Slytherin, Helena was able to procure more Wizengamont seats. She intends on activating these seats later, and perhaps even pass them onto her new son.

But more importantly, Helena Peverell rejoiced in increase of her status correlates with a direct increase in her political capabilities. Salazar Slytherin held a legendary position in British wizarding society. It was one thing to make a claim Slytherin as an ancestor, it would be another thing entirely to legitimize and to validate such an assertion. With her lofty establishment in both the muggle and the wizarding world, she would be able to seamlessly set the bedrock of her plans and to execute the various phases of her plan.

As such, Tom Riddle's parents welcomed their new daughter-in-law with open arms. Lady Helena Peverell was young, beautiful, independently wealthy and titled. Mr. and Mrs. Riddle believed that Tom and Helena painted a stunning picture together. Helena Peverell, with her raven locks and Avada Kedavra eyes, was not only more aesthetically pleasing than Merope Gaunt, but Helena was also infinitely wealthier. Moreover, Helena's status came with a title that Helena sought to be recognized in both societies. It is not to say that Merope Gaunt could not have claimed the title of Lady Slytherin. Hypothetically speaking, Merope Gaunt could have defied her father Marvolo and Merope Gaunt could have visited Gringotts to claim everything that was bequeathed to the descendants of Slytherin, but Helena digressed. With her new title acquisition, Helena became a "Lady" twice over. This title also served to boost the Riddle's positions in the Little Hangleton. Mr. and Mrs. Riddle certainly enjoyed blathering about their son's new position in the House of Lords.

At Helena's less than "unsubtle" suggestion, the Riddles looked into various orphanages around London to see if Merope Riddle nee Gaunt gave birth to a child. Helena could tell that Mr. and Mrs. Riddle hoped that Merope had not spawned and commended Helena's willingness to bring the child into their home. Helena's staunch advocacy elevated her position in the eyes of the Riddle family. Helena argued that since Merope and Tom were married, it was likely that Merope had a child. As Tom's new wife, it was her prerogative to raise a potential heir properly. She did not want to be shamed in her circles for shirking her duties. Helena insisted upon finding the lost heir of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle. This made Helena a paragon of virtue in the eyes of the Riddles… or a canonized saint. Helena laughed at the thought, but said nothing to correct the notion.

In the privacy of her thoughts, Helena admitted to her self that her actions are dubious and dare she say, almost like Dumbledore when she strives for the greater good. However, it was Helena's objectives that differentiated her from Dumbledore. Unlike Dumbledore who was willing to groom a sacrifice to correct his mistakes, Helena wanted to prevent the Dumbledore's mistake from occurring. Prevention, is after all, better than the cure. Helena wanted a Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. that experienced a loving family, a family that at very least attempts to cherish him for being a brilliant child. Helena wanted Tom to revel and to celebrate that difference, rather than utilize his magic, his charisma, and a flawed ideology to receive what he felt was owed to him as "Heir of Slytherin." Ultimately, Helena was more concerned the mental health and happiness of the Tom Riddle Jr.

Helena was not delusional. She did not think that her influence alone would convert Tom into a bunny loving, Kumbaya singing protégé of Mohandas Gandhi. Darkness existed within him. Rather than vilifying him for that, Helena sought the existence of a "tempered" evil and the choices that would accompany such a decision instead of absolute good. More than four centuries ago, Niccolo Machiavelli summed that it was better to be feared than to be loved; however, Helena was a firm believer that it was better to be both. There is no one more powerful or more influential in the life of a malleable child than a parent. Parents sometimes underestimate their impact on their children. Helena's prerogative was to be such an influence, and to win the "heart and mind" of one Tom Marvolor Riddle. He was the lynchpin of the war, and to be able to influence such a key piece would determine the perils that exist in the wizarding world.

To what extent, one may ask. That remains to be seen.

Her reverie was interrupted when the carriage stumbled through an impressive bump on the cobbled streets of London. While her new husband headed into another orphanage across town presumably in search for his possible love child with Merope, Helena directed the carriage towards Wool's Orphanage.

Helena waited for her footman to open the carriage door, and stepped out gracefully.

The orphanage, as Helena remembered from Dumbledore's memories, remained unquestionably dreary. The pale grey walls and equally drab building stood as a beacon of despair. Upon stepping through those gates, Helena conjectured that they might as well write "Abandon Hope All Ye Enter Here."

Helena hoped that Billy Stubbs did not start bullying little Tom and that Mrs. Cole did not start exorcising little Tom for "freaking" accidents that happened around him.

Helena knocked.

The door opened, revealing a swarthy yet rotund woman in her late forties.

The woman took in Helena's attire, which clearly denoted a woman of wealth and perhaps even status.

Helena chose her attire carefully. She drew her inspiration from the Audrey Hepburn movies that Petunia occasionally indulged e.g. juxtaposing Sabrina Fairchild and Eliza Doolittle for a happy middle. Helena could not be accused of copying since the famed actress is not famous, yet. She recalled being besotted with the Hollywood star and how she dreamed that her mother was as beautiful as Ms. Hepburn while she was doing her chores in all hours of the day.

Helena wanted her first impression on the staff, and more importantly, for little Tom to be a positive one—like how Audrey Hepburn dazzled her. Helena was a vision of white and gold. She donned a delicately silk and taffeta dress in a pale gold and a vibrant white ermine coat. Her pale clothing created a sharp contrast against her dark hair. The only color on her person was her emerald colored eyes. More importantly, she looked otherworldly—like the angels she had seen at church paintings and like the angels she dreamed speaking to when she slept in her cupboard wishing for someone to come and save her from the Dursleys.

She imagined that Tom might want someone to come rescue him too. Tom would want someone to tell him that he is special, that someone wants him, and that he belongs somewhere. Helena will ensure that Tom belongs to her, and by extension to the wizarding world.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked her carefully.

"Yes, you may. I would like to speak to the matron of this orphanage," Helena responded.

"That's me," the woman replied. The matron gave her a suspicious once over before brusquely waving Helena to follow her into the building. Helena was led to a dingy office. The woman walked behind the desk, and motioned Helena to sit onto one of the chairs. Helena took one look at the seat and raised her brow. That particular furniture looked as though it may bow down to any weight placed upon it. With that detail in mind, Helena deigned to remain standing.

"Drink?" matron asked her.

Helena shook her head.

"Suit yourself," the matron muttered before downing a cup and smacking her lips. "I'm Martha Cole, matron of Wool's Orphanage. What can I do for you?"

Helena looked into Mrs. Cole's eyes and performed legilimency on her, brushing against the matron's thoughts.

_I hope that one of those little rascals didn't take anything from this woman. Heaven knows how we'll be able to afford it. The budget is stretched thin as it is with so many mouths to feed. Look at that dress, wow, must be from Paris or something. I wonder if her husband's someone important? Maybe her husband has a bastard or something? Or maybe he's on a MP with a new agenda? Or she can't have her own child? Please let her be here to adopt a child. That child will be damn lucky to have such a looker for a mother and moneyed too. We just got some babies too. She'll like 'em. _

It took Helena a second to glean Mrs. Cole's thoughts before formulating a response in her mind.

"Mrs. Cole, I am Helena Riddle, nee Peverell. I am looking for a child by one Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle," Helena stated plainly.

"Riddle you say?" Mrs. Cole asked her, gulping.

"Yes," Helena clarified.

"I have a Tom Riddle here. What do you want with him?" Mrs. Cole continued to prod.

"Why to bring him home of course," Helena responded delightedly. "My husband, Tom Riddle, was married to Merope Gaunt a few years ago. Apparently, she ran away from him while she was pregnant. As his new wife, I am obliged to straighten all of his affairs—including any offspring."

Upon processing Helena's words, Mrs. Cole's face seemed to enter freeze at a state of shock. Then, Mrs. Cole became positively alarmed. Mrs. Cole wondered how this woman would treat Riddle or what Riddle will tell her, even though she is glad to get rid of that little troublemaker.

"Between you and me, I've always wanted to be a mum," Helena told her truthfully.

"Even though he's not yours?" Mrs. Cole looked at her skeptically. Helena could understand the matron's suspicion; however, it did not mean that she had to like it.

"He is my husband's, therefore he is mine by extension," Helena groused. "I am also unable to conceive."

That was a sad truth. Prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse in Helena's previous form as Harry Potter, inhibited Helena from carrying a child. While her ovaries could release eggs, her endometrium lining in her uterus does not thicken. Potentially fertilized eggs would not be able to receive the nourishment necessary to induce the development of the fetus. Without the technology of the 21st century, Helena would be unable to have a child.

While Helena mourned the reality that she would be unable to have her own biological offspring, she eventually overcame that psychological upheaval. It was, unfortunately, one of the costs of fighting Voldemort. Helena shook her head at the sudden melancholy that overcame her. Simply because she cannot have her own children does not mean that she cannot be a mum and have her own little family. There are blood adoption rituals for the more open-minded sort. Moreover, blood does not define everything. Sirius taught her that. She barked at the thought of her late dogfather.

"I see," Mrs. Cole replied hastily.

Helena could feel her temper rising. Helena did not appreciate Mrs. Cole's deprecating attitude towards her. The matron was neither hardly an ideal motherly figure nor was she a compassionate empathizer. It was a wonder to Helena that all the children did not end up like raging megalomaniacs like Tom. Then again, Tom was special. Tom refused to bow down to the weight that would crush ordinary children. Her little Tom was special and that was why she liked him. And to think, they have not "officially" met yet in this world.

Helena cleared her throat. "I suppose that it would not be presumptuous of me to meet my husband's offspring? Unless I need a formal invitation?" Helena trailed off, looking at Mrs. Cole pointedly.

Mrs. Cole hacked a cough and stated "Gimme a sec." Mrs. Cole rummaged through her drawers. After a few moments, Mrs. Cole fished out what seemed to be a key within a set. Mrs. Cole walked out of the cramped office and into the hall.

As they paced down the hall, Helena noticed haunted eyes following her. She witnessed furtive glances of older children, wondering who she might be. She catches delighted whispers of little ones, stubby fingers pointing at her dress.

Unfortunately for them, Helena was in no mood to take any other strays but her own little Tom. The future dark lord was infinitely more important in the grand scheme of things. Helena could hardly keep the bounce in her step once they stopped in front of the last door at the end of the hallway.

Helena noted that steps were being take to isolate Tom in this orphanage. While all the other children were free to wander amuck, Tom was not. In fact, he was locked in. Helena wondered if it was because of something Tom did or something the other children would do to him. Helena was not pleased. She schooled her face into a more neutral expression as Mrs. Cole turned the key in the lock.

"Tom," Mrs. Cole started to say as she opened the door, "There is someone here to see you."

Tom jerked from his seat by the window and clutched a small book to his chest protectively. Tom turned his head to look at them. His eyes darted furtively, and a small small gasp escaped his lips once he saw her. He walked hesitantly and almost shyly toward Helena. Once he was at arm's reach, Helena knelt on the ground. Tom and Mrs. Cole appeared absolutely scandalized, but Helena paid no heed to the dress or their concerns. Tom was smaller and was more innocent that she expected. He was thinner than what she would like as well.

Helena gave Tom a brief hug and pulled away. He flinched when she held him. She relaxed her grip. She gave him a fond look. She smiled, looked into his anxious eyes and with the greatest sincerity she hope he would feel, Helena said, "Tom dearest, I would love to be your mum if you let me."


End file.
